


Unfinished works

by thatsrightiwin



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst, Assassins & Hitmen, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Gen, I wrote most of these years ago dont judge, One Shot, no beta we die like ari, unfinished works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsrightiwin/pseuds/thatsrightiwin
Summary: Shadow of the Rebel’s CourtThe Angel Experiment (bad screenplay)The Angel Thief (Maximum ride/ PJO) Give this one a chance I'm actually really proud of itUnnamed story idk what it is
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Fang/Maximum "Max" Ride, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 4





	1. Shadow of the Rebel’s Court

Prologue

She waltzed into the castle, her silver hair flowing in the winter breeze. Her skin was dark, and she seemed to be shrouded in shadows, even though it was a sunny day. Bright blue eyes gazed at the door with determination. She couldn't stop now, not after what she went through to get this far. She reached down to her black combat boot, feeling the for the hilt of a knife. Strong fingers, callused from years of training, closed around the weapon.  
This was the legendary assassin of the Rebel’s Court, Maeve Steele.  
Her mission? To assassinate the king and bring freedom to those hurt by his tyranny.

Chapter One

The hooded man handed Maeve a crumpled paper. She took it in her leather-gloved hands, unfolding it slowly.  
“Me, a princess?” She laughed sarcastically. “Why would they believe such an outright lie.”  
“Because.” He said impatiently. “You’re the best one for this job, I know it.” He should’ve picked one of the less....aggressive girls, but it was true. She was only sixteen, but Maeve was the best assassin he’s ever trained, with her lightning-fast reflexes, and her ability to bend the shadows to her will. She weaponized her wit and her natural beauty to win the hearts of men, and then she slit their throats without mercy.  
“From this point on, you are Lyra Eros, the long-lost member of House Eros.” He declared. “Stick to that story, and you’ll be safe”.  
“Safe?”  
“They would never question someone “descended from” one of the Kings” He vowed. “Besides, if you do your job correctly then you won’t need to be there for very long.”  
“Of course.” Maeve responded. “I will not fail you, I swear.”  
“I know you won’t.” The hooded man replied. “That’s the reason I chose you for this mission”  
Maeve nodded. Her cheeks flushed silver; cold against her purple dragon-skin suit. It had silver knives strapped to her ankle and hips. Hidden behind a flap in the fabric was her most prized possession, a jeweled dagger her mother had given her.  
Before she was banished.  
Before she disappeared forever.  
See, Maeve was the only one who could wield that dagger.  
“I have to see my daughter!” The woman in black cried, slipping into the black void that was the Shadow Realm. The man only laughed as she fell.  
Faster.  
And faster.  
Until she couldn’t see any light, any grass, any sky. Just darkness, and the screams of her fellow Angelica as they descended into the Realm.  
Maeve’s mother, Astrid Steele, met her father, Harvey Castor, on the island known as Saigon. Mostly humans worked there, and it was a hotspot for factories and the working class. Astrid, being a celestial being known as Angelica, had the power to sneak him out of Saigon, and to Astria. They fell in love, and she gave birth to a child, whom she named Maeve, after the warrior queen. Then, the Celestial War broke out. Astrid fought for the rebels, whereas Harvey was torn between her, and his family. The King’s Court won the battle, sentencing all Angelica to live in the Shadow Realm.  
She gave Maeve that dagger so that her daughter would be safe. Astrid used her last bit of magic to enchant the blade so that only her own blood could use it. Maeve never lets go of it, as it’s the only proof that Astrid ever existed.  
A loud bang startled Maeve, and she swiveled, already in battle stance. Someone walked in, carrying the biggest ball gown she had ever seen, as if she could compare it to anything.  
“I’m going to wear that?” The assassin eyed the black lace wearily. “How am I supposed to do anything in that, much less kill someone.  
“Ah, but you missed the good part” The gown had a zipper down the side, and as Maeve watched, it split, revealing a skin-tight black suit like the ones she was used to.  
Maeve smiled in delight, showing off razor-sharp teeth.  
“This is gonna be fun.”

Lore guide 

Character description-

Name- Maeve Steele. Lyra Eros (Cover)  
Mission- To assassinate the king  
Status- Assassin of the Rebel’s Court. Princess of House Eros. (Cover)  
Love interest- Rowan Forsyth. Prince of House Forsyth, and heir to the throne.  
Hair color- White/Silver  
Skin color- Black  
Eye color- Bright blue..  
Style- Black, purple, and blues. Dark clothing.  
Personality- Ability to switch emotions easily. Smart.  
Country- Astria  
Species- Half Angelica (mother), and half human.  
Powers/skills- Shadow manipulation. Skilled fighter.  
Her mom’s name is 

Name- Rowan Forsyth.  
Mission- To win the love of Lyra Eros.  
Status- Prince of Astria. Prince of House Forsyth. Leader of the Rebel’s Court.  
Love interest- Lyra Eros. Assassin of the Rebel’s Court.  
Hair color- Black  
Skin color- Tan.  
Eye color- Hazel.  
Style- Greens, whites, blacks.  
Personality- Cunning, secretive.  
Country- Astria  
Species- Quara.  
Powers/skills- Energy manipulation. Skilled fighter.

Name- Myra Forsyth.  
Mission- Wants the throne for herself.  
Status- Princess of Astria. Princess of House Forsyth.  
Love interest- N/A  
Hair color- Black  
Skin color- Tan  
Eye color- Hazel.  
Style- Cottagecore. Pinks and purples.  
Personality- Kind, caring (acting), jealous.  
Country- Astria  
Species- Quara.  
Powers/skills- Energy manipulation.

Name- Damon Forsyth.  
Mission- To preserve his status as king, and destroy anything that threatens him.  
Status- King of Astria. Head of House Forsyth.  
Love interest- His wife, Azula Forsyth (maiden name: Azula Marquez.) Queen of Astria.  
Hair color- Black  
Skin color- Tan  
Eye color- Brown  
Style- Blue, black, green.  
Personality- Evil, dark.  
Country- Astria  
Species- Quara.  
Powers/skills- Energy manipulation. 

Name- Azula Forsyth.  
Mission- To help her children as much as she can.  
Status- Queen of Astria  
Love interest- Married to Damon Forsyth, but it is a one-sided relationship.  
Hair color- Brown  
Skin color- Pale  
Eye color- Brown  
Style- White, pinks.  
Personality- Will do anything for her children.  
Country- Moved to Astria, born in Saigon.  
Species- Half-Quara, half-human.  
Powers/skills- Energy manipulation. (weak)

Name- Caspian Chandler  
Mission- To help Maeve, and take down the king.  
Status- Assassin of the Rebel’s Court  
Love interest- Maeve Steele.  
Hair color- White.  
Skin color- Blue tint.  
Eye color- white.  
Style- Blue, silver  
Personality- Snarky, outgoing.  
Country- Moved to Astria from Saigon  
Species- Half-Siren, half-human.  
Powers/skills- Can make people feel emotions.

Universe- 

Groups:  
House Eros (er-os) - The long-lost house of the ancient ruler- King Atlas.  
House Forsyth (for-syth) - The ruling house.  
Rebel’s Court- A group of trained assassins and powerful beings that want to take down the castle.  
King’s Court- The group who won the Celestial War against the Rebels.

Species  
Angelica (Angel-ica) - A powerful celestial being that lives in the shadow realm. They were banished after siding with the rebels during the Celestial War. Shadow manipulation.  
Quara (Qu-ara)- “Royalty” on the mainland of Astria. Energy manipulation.  
Humans- Mostly used as warriors, seen as disposable. No powers.  
Luman (Lu-maan) - Live on the island known as Faihr. Fire powers.  
Sirens- Live in the oceans. Can mind-control.

Lands:  
Astria (As-trea)- The mainland.  
Saigon (Say-gon) - Island where mainly humans live- working place.  
Faihr (Fae-r) - Land of the Luman.


	2. Angel experiment screenplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s just how the title sounds   
> PLEASE IGNORE THE SONGS AH I TOLD U I WROTE THIS FOREVER AGO

(]The camera moves through the trees. We see MAX running. The camera pans to the FLOCK, also running.) 

MAX VO: I’m Max. I’m fourteen and live with my family, who aren’t blood related to me, but they’re still my family. We... are kinda amazing. Nothing like you’ve ever seen before. The six of us- me, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman, and Angel- were made as an “experiment”. One where we ended up 98% human. That other 2% has a big impact. We grew up in a place called the School, where we lived in cages. It’s kinda amazing that we can speak at all, but we can do much more than that. 

(MAX spreads her wings and takes off, the FLOCK behind her. The camera angle shifts to see 3 ERASERS, unmorphed.)

MAX VO: There was one other experiment from the School that lasted past childhood. Erasers. Part human, part wolf. They look human, but when they want to….

(The ERASERS morph)

MAX VO: The School uses them as guards..and executioners. To them, we are six moving targets, prey. Basically, they want to kill us. Fun, right? 

(There is a black screen, and the song “Run Boy Run” by Woodkid starts playing)

(We see feet pounding on the ground and hear MAX gasping for air. We pan towards MAX’S face, covered in dirt and blood. She runs through a briar bush, the thorns causing scrapes. We see MAX’S perspective, and we see dim light in the woods, a clearing. We see MAX sprint towards the clearing, stopping as the camera pans down to see a steep cliff. The camera shows the ERASERS catching up to MAX. Rocks crumble off the cliff. MAX looks over at the drop, smiles, and falls backwards off of the cliff. There is a “whoosh” sound, and we see that MAX has unfurled her wings. She gasps with pain, then laughs. We hear air moving, and she flys over the angry ERASERS. One of them raises his gun, and we see a red laser dot on her nightgown. MAX turns sharply, flying into the sun. The screen fills with white light and the song ends.)

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll 

(The camera pans out from a light on the ceiling, and we see MAX waking with a jolt. She gets up, and puts on sweatpants. She looks out the window, and we see the camera go through the glass to a view of mountains. We see the house. We see MAX in the kitchen, eating. We see feet and hear footsteps. 

GAZZY: Morning, Max (sleepy voice)

MAX: Morning, Gazzy. 

MAX VO: He had been given the name “the Gasman” since he was a kid”

(We see a small GAZZY smiling, and the FLOCK gagging.)

MAX VO: What can I say? The kid has something funky going on with his digestive system.

GAZZY: Max, what's for breakfast, I'm hungry. 

MAX: It’s a surprise! 

MAX VO: I had no idea. Spoiler alert. I can’t cook at all. 

GAZZY: I’ll help pour juice.

(GAZZY pours orange juice into clear glasses. We see a tall pale person walk in, eyes closed. He falls onto a beaten-up couch.)

MAX: Good morning, Iggy.

IGGY: Shut up.

MAX: Fine, miss breakfast. 

(The camera shows the fridge, empty. We see MAX’S neck and hear breathing.)

MAX: Will you stop doing that!

FANG: Stop breathing?

MAX: You know what I meant.

(IGGY stands up)

IGGY: I’ll make us food. 

MAX VO: You might be wondering, why is the blind kid making food? Well, the answer is that he can cook better then any of us. 

MAX: Fang, set the table, I’ll get Nudge and Angel. 

(MAX walks into a room, we see a sleeping figure.)

MAX: Nudge, wake up. 

NUDGE: Hmm?

MAX: It’s another day. Get up and face it. 

(NUDGE groans and sits up. MAX walks across the room and pulls back a sheet hanging from the wall. We see pillows, blankets, books, clothes and ANGEL)

MAX: Hey, you’re already dressed!

(MAX hugs her)

ANGEL: Hey Max, can you do my buttons?

(ANGEL turns around)

MAX VO: I never told the rest of the Flock, but Angel was my favorite. Maybe because I’ve known her since she was a baby. Maybe because, after Jeb left, I’ve been almost like a mom to her. Maybe it’s just because she’s just so sweet and caring. 

ANGEL: Maybe it’s because I’m your little girl. Don’t worry, I won’t tell. Besides, you’re my favorite too. 

(ANGEL hugs MAX and kisses her cheek.)

MAX VO: Remember how I said that we were special? Well, there’s another special thing about Angel. Besides the wings, obviously. She can read minds. 

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

(Transitions to the dinner table, ANGEL eats scrambled eggs.)

ANGEL: I want to go strawberry picking today. They’re ripe now.

GAZZY: I’ll go with you.

NUDGE: I’ll go too.

MAX: We should all get some fresh air.

(We see a patch of wild strawberries, the sky is blue.)

ANGEL: If we get enough, I can make strawberry shortcakes. 

IGGY: Don’t expect Max to help you cook. I’ll make it.

(MAX turns around towrds IGGY, who laughs in denial. )   
MAX: Gazzy, was that you?

(GAZZY shrugs)

MAX VO: Gazzy had been about three when we realized he could mimic just about any sound of voice. It was a dark gift, most of us had them, but he wielded it with glee. 

(Suddenly ANGEL screams. We see ERASERS land on the ground. Afraid by The Neighborhood starts playing. MAX roundhouse kicks an ERASER in the stomach. MAX stumbles back, and the camera pans over to FANG, who is fighting two ERASERS at the same time. We then see IGGY, his eye swelled shut. MAX’S arms get pinned behind her back. An ERASER punches her in the stomach, and the screen dims. We hear NUDGE crying. MAX stands up. We see a glint in her eye. NUDGE gets thrown into a tree.)

ANGEL: Max, help!

(She is being held by an ERASER. We see IGGY, unconscious on the ground. MAX fights with an ERASER. The camera spins, and dimly we see ANGEL being taken away.)

MAX: Get off of me, you stupid-

(MAX is slammed back against the floor. ARI leans over her.) 

ARI: Max. Good to see you again, although you look like crap. You always acted so much better than me, so this cheers me up.

MAX: I don’t even know you!

ARI: You don’t recognise me?

(MAX’S eyes widen)

MAX: Ari.

(ARI kicks MAX in the face, she goes unconscious and the screen goes black. The song ends.)

(We see a flashback- JEB leaves the room, and through the glass, we see him playing with a toddler.)

JEB: Go Ari! Good job.

(The camera goes to a field, a young MAX is looking out a window. There are monkeys, and ERASERS attack them. We see MAX’S scared face.)

GAZZY: Max?

(MAX starts to wake up. She sees GAZZY and FANG standing over her, bruised and bloody.)

MAX: I’m okay. (worried) Where’s Angel?

(FANG looks at MAX sadly.)

MAX: Why take her? Why not me?

(MAX stands up and the room spins. She leans on FANG)

MAX: We have to get to her right now. We’ve got to find her before they- Are you guys up for a chase?

(We see the FLOCK, beaten up but ready to fight) 

NUDGE: Yes.

IGGY: I’m ready.

(GAZZY nods. Tears start in MAX’S eyes. She wipes them away. IGGY turns his head, listening. We hear a faint engine noise.)

IGGY: There!

(They run toward a road. There is a dusty black van driving down it.)

MAX: Let’s go get her. 

(She jumps off the road and flies. The FLOCK follows her. FANG grabs a branch and smashes the windshield. A window rolls down, and a gun is poked out. We hear gunshots. They swerve away.)

MAX: We’re coming for you, Angel. We’re right here!

FANG: Up ahead.

(We see a helicopter. The van is moving towards it. MAX looks at FANG and he nods. The door to the van opens, and a grenade is thrown at the FLOCK, causing them to fly away. MAX flies to the helicopter. ARI aims a gun at MAX.)

ARI: Let me tell you a secret. You’ve got it all wrong! We’re the good guys. 

MAX: Angel….

(ARI’S hand tightens on the trigger. MAX falls, catches herself, and flies away. We see ANGEL’S face, scared.) 

MAX VO: My baby, flying to her death. And, trust me when I say that there are things worse than death. 

(The screen goes black. Cigarette Daydreams by Cage the Elephant plays.)

(We see the helicopter fly away. MAX cries out)

GAZZY: They have my sister!

NUDGE: Max, what are we gonna do? They have Angel.

(MAX flies away. She lands on a tree.)

MAX IT: Okay Max, think. Fix this! You have to figure something out. 

(We see flashes of memories, ANGEL as a baby, taking her first steps, getting taken away. )

MAX: (screams) Oh god. Angel.

(She punches the tree angrily. Her fists are bloody. She cries.)

ARI: (faintly, MAX’S thoughts) We’re the good guys. 

(The song ends.)

(We see ANGEL’S breakfast plate on the table, untouched. IGGY angrily throws a mug. It hits FANG.)

FANG: Ow. Watch it, idiot.

(MAX cleans the FLOCKS wounds.)

GAZZY: (faintly, MAX’S thoughts) How could you let this happen, Max?

IGGY: (to FANG) You watch it! How could you let them take her? I mean, you guys can see! 

GAZZY: They had guns! We aren’t bulletproof.

MAX: Guys. We’re all upset. But we aren’t the enemy. They are. Just- let me think.  
(IGGY sits next to NUDGE on the couch)

GAZZY: (To Max) Take deep breaths.

(FANG looks at MAX)

NUDGE: You know, if they wanted us dead, they would’ve killed us. They had guns. That means, for some reason, they wanted Angel alive. That makes me think that we still have time.

GAZZY: We don’t know where they went. They could be in China for all we know.

MAX: I don’t think they took her to China, Gazzy.

FANG: We know where they took Angel.

IGGY: Where’s that? 

(MAX and FANG look at each other.)

MAX AND FANG TOGETHER: The School.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

(NUDGE gasps and puts her hand over her mouth.)

GAZZY: They took Angel back to the School?

MAX: I think so.

NUDGE: Why? After four years I thought maybe they had forgotten about us.

FANG: They want us back.

MAX: They’ll never forget about us. Jeb wasn’t supposed to take us out of there. 

FANG: Jeb knew that they would do anything to get us back. If anyone found out what happened to us, it would be the end of the School.

NUDGE: Why don’t we tell them, then? Go to a TV station or something and say “look what they did to us, and we’re just little kids, and-”

IGGY: Well that would fix them, but we’d end up in a zoo.

GAZZY: Well what are we gonna do then?

(FANG turns, holding a stack of yellowed papers.)

NUDGE: Ew. What’s that?

FANG: Here. 

(He hands MAX the papers.) 

MAX: What is this?

(She holds up a map)

NUDGE: It’s a map. Yay?

FANG: A map of a secret facility. In California. The School.

MAX: That’s where they took Angel.

NUDGE: We have to get her back. She can’t stay there with them. They’re monsters. They’re going to hurt her. And put her in a cage. And- how far is it?

FANG: 600 miles, more or less. That’s a seven-hour flight.

IGGY: So we aren’t even going to discuss this? We’re way outnumbered. 

MAX: This isn’t a democracy. I’m in charge. And I say that we have to go get Angel. You can’t just think that we would just let them take her. None of us are ever going to live in a cage again, not as long as I’m alive. But actually, Nudge, Fang and I are going after Angel. I need you guys to stay here. In case she comes back. 

IGGY: That’s not why you want us here. Just say it. God, you are so full of yourself. 

MAX: The truth is, you’re blind. And while you’re fine around here, I can’t be worrying about you in the middle of a fight. 

GAZZY: What about me? She’s my sister. I have to help.

MAX: Gazzy, if they want Angel so bad, they might want you just as bad. And yes, you’re a great flyer, but you’re still only eight years old and flying seven hours is a lot.

IGGY: Jeb would’ve never made us stay.

MAX: Maybe not. But we’ll never know. Jeb’s dead. Now start packing.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

(MAX, FANG, and NUDGE are flying.)

MAX: Are we clear on Plan B?

(FANG nods)

NUDGE: If we get separated somehow, I don’t see how we could though- maybe we might get lost in a cloud or something? I’ve never been inside a cloud. It is creepy? Can you see anything?

(MAX shoots NUDGE a look)

NUDGE: We meet at the northeast point of Lake Mead.

(MAX nods)

MAX: And where is the School?

NUDGE: In Death Valley. 8 miles from Badwater Basin. 

MAX: You got it. Good job.

(MAX flies over to FANG.)

MAX: On the plus side, flying is pretty cool. On the minus side, we’ll never live a normal life.

FANG: Well, you win some, you lose some.

(MAX looks at her watch)

NUDGE: Max, I was thinking. Before we left, I was looking at Jeb’s old files. And some of them were about us. I saw my name, not Nudge, my real name, Monique. And I saw peoples names, and Tipisco, Arizona. It’s right on the border. Anyway, since none of us know our real parents, and I’ve always wondered, like, whether they gave me up voluntarily or-  
MAX: Nudge, I know how you feel. But those names might have nothing to do with you. We might just be test-tube babies. Please. Let’s focus on rescuing Angel right now. 

NUDGE: Yeah, okay.

1111111111111111111

(ANGEL is sitting in a cage. She sits up.)

KIDS THOUGHTS: New girl n’ wings and wings and new new wings girl.

(She sees two children next to her. They have scales on them.)

ANGEL: Hi, I’m Angel. Do you have names?

KIDS THOUGHTS: Noise bad new girl wings bad noise. (muffled)

(They look afraid. ANGEL hears footsteps. Two scientists walk in.)

WHITECOAT 1: Oh, my god. They got her! Do you know how long I’ve wanted to get my hands on this one?

WHITECOAT 2: I wasn’t sure I believed it. Are you saying that this little girl is Subject Eleven?

WHITECOAT 1: You’re looking at it. (To Angel) Come here. You're wanted in lab seven.

WHITECOAT 1 THOUGHTS: Finally! I can’t wait to section her brain!

(House of Memories by Panic! At the Disco plays)

(ANGEL gets dragged out as the words start)

NUDGE: Max, I’m starving (you)

MAX: Okay, we’ll stop at that ski slope. (moments)

(They fly down to


	3. The Angel Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This includes my notes for the original storyline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to write this in Percy’s POV and Max’s POV.  
> This is set in an AU, they are aware of their powers, but don’t have any current conflicts.   
> Not an actual story, this was just an idea to combine two books.

Chapter One

I Wake Up in a Dog Crate, Again.

MAX

CLANG! I opened my eyes drowsily to the loud noise. At first, all I saw was the white walls. The smell of chemicals felt too familiar, almost as if-   
We were at the School.   
“Guys. wake up!” I shouted at the flock. They started to wake up, all with various expressions. I couldn’t exactly tell what Fang was thinking, but that was usually how it goes. Angel looked worriedly at me.   
“Max?” She looked at me with concern.  
Right. I was the flock leader, so I should have an escape plan.  
As I took in my surroundings, I saw that along with the flock, two other kids were next to us. The boy had messy black hair and green eyes, and the girl was tan, with blond hair and stormy grey eyes. They wore matching t-shirts, orange with words I couldn’t make out through the metal bars of the cage.   
“Angel, could you...” I gestured at her, then the kids. She furrowed her eyebrows in concentration for a few seconds, then turned to me. “Their thoughts are blocked off partially.” Angel told me. “I don't know what they are, Max, but they aren’t human”  
“I’m sorry, who are you?” The boy sat up. “And what do you mean by my thoughts?  
That’s when Nudge started talking. “Well, Angel can read minds. Also control them most of the time. Oh, and she can talk to fish and breathe underwater. I remember this one time, she-”  
“Nudge.” I said sharply.   
“Right, sorry.” Nudge looked disappointed.   
The blond girl looked alarmed as she looked at the boy. “Percy, do you think that she’s a-”  
Percy looked at Angel, then at me, then back at the girl. “Annabeth, right now, we have bigger things to deal with.” He said. “Like, where in Hades are we?”  
“Welcome to the School, new kid.” Iggy chimed in.  
“This doesn’t look like a school to me.”  
“Not a school, the School. It’s a facility in Death Valley.” I replied.  
“A facility for what?” The girl, Annabeth, wondered.   
I didn’t want to be the bearer of bad news, but hey, someone’s gotta do it.   
“Basically, they experiment on children. It’s where all of my fl-family spent a chunk of our childhood. They wanted us back for a long time now because we escaped the last time they captured us.   
“So, why do they want us?” Percy asked.  
“Based on what Angel said, you aren’t human. So i’m gonna guess they want you for that exact reason.” I confirmed. “So, if you’re not human, then what are you?” 

Chapter Two

Strange Kids Interrogate Us

PERCY

“Um-” I looked at Annabeth for an idea of what to say. She gave me a death glare that I took as a “yes, let’s tell the mortals that gods exist”.   
The mind-reader, Angel, stared at me, then Annabeth. “What?” The blond boy asked. Angel giggled. I started to say something when we heard footsteps come down the hallway.  
I looked at the kids in confusion. They didn’t look too thrilled.   
“What’s going on?” Annabeth asked. “Who’s coming?”  
Suddenly a hulking monster-wolf-man walked into the room. Instinctively, I pulled out my sword, still in pen form.   
“Wow, that’s gonna help us so much.” Max said sarcastically.  
“Maxxxx.” The man walked over to her cage.  
“Ari.” She spit.   
“You know him?” I said.   
“He’s my half-brother.” Max replied. “Sadly.”  
Ari growled, and pulled out a key card. He swiped it though the cage, unlocking it. In one swift move, she grabbed the card, and slammed him against the bars. Ow. That’s got to hurt.  
Opening the cage, she punched him in the face and threw the key-card to the sullen boy with dark hair. He unlocked his cage, and repeated it with the other members of their group.   
“Hey, what about us?” I gestured to me and Annabeth.  
“We can trust them, Max.” Angel said. “They’re like us.” I didn’t know what to say to that, but what are you supposed to do when a mind-reading six year old tells you that you’re trustworthy?   
I stepped out of the cage, and turned around to see the six kids unfurling their-  
WINGS?  
My pen turned into a sword as I pointed it at the kids. Annabeth’s eyes were wide.  
“Woah, wait.” Max said, getting into a fighting stance. “Angel, you said that we could trust them, that they were like us.”   
“They are.” She responded.  
They could see through the mist? Ok, maybe I was wrong about the mortals part.   
“We told you that we were experimented on.” Max said. I did actually remember that part.   
“Ok, so what’s the plan?” I asked.  
“Well, we were going to fly out the window, but you can’t fly, right?” Max looked at my back, which did not in fact have wings.   
“Nope.” I said.   
“Okay, Plan B.”  
“What’s Plan B?” I just had to ask, didn’t I.  
“Are you good fighters?”  
I turned to Annabeth, who nodded.   
“Let’s go then.” The girl with dark skin and clips in her hair walked over to the door, and to my surprise the door slid open easily.   
“How did you do that?” Annabeth asked.  
“Nudge.” Max warned.  
“Well we all have special abilities. Angel has the most, because she can read minds, and she can also breathe underwater and talk to fish. One time she went underwater, for like the longest time, and Max thought she drowned and-”  
“Nudge!” Max sent her a death-glare.  
“She can do WHAT?” I gasped and looked at the blond girl, who looked alarmed at my sudden reaction.   
“Percy’s gotta sisterrrr.” Annabeth teased.   
“Can you guys do, like, anything else?” I asked the kids.  
Nudge spoke up. “Well, like I did earlier with the lock, I can attract metal sometimes. Also, if I touch something, I can see its history. Gazzy can mimic almost every voice and sound. Iggy can see colors, and because he’s blind, he has super good senses. Fang can disappear if he stays still for a long time, and Max can fly super fast. We can also all breathe underwater and Max hears a Voice in her head that tells her what to do.” 

Chapter Three

Jeb Has Some Explaining to Do.

MAX

“This is the biggest group of demigods to live outside the camp since, like, ever” Percy said with shock on his face. I’m sorry, demigods? Angel with her god complex was enough- Hey! Angel’s voice cut into my head. Sorry, Ange. I thought back to her.   
“Demigods?” Nudge said.   
“Basically, one of your parents is a god or goddess.” Percy said. “Congrats”  
“And, let me guess, you’re a demigod too, and so is blondie over here.” I gestured to the blond girl, who had a backpack in her hand that wasn’t there before.  
“My dad is Poseidon, the god of the sea, and Annabeth’s mom is Athena, goddess of battle strategy. He said,  
“Jeb, that backstabbing weasel.” I snarled. “I knew he wasn’t my father.”  
“Wait, is that what you meant by “Percy has a sister”?” Gazzy asked. “And if Angel’s your sister, and she’s also my sister, does that mean-”  
Percy looked at him. “She’s your sister?”  
“Who’s my dad, then?” I interjected.   
“I don’t know, but we better get you to Camp Half-Blood as soon as possible.” He said. I didn’t protest as we waltzed out the door and into a battlefield.   
I watched as Percy threw an Eraser into a wall with such force that it cracked. Ok, maybe I did believe the whole “god” thing. We sprinted out the door and into the streaming sunlight.   
“We’ll take a car, you guys can fly.” Annabeth said as a cab pulled up to the curb. I didn't have to be asked twice. I took a running start, looked to make sure the flock was behind me, then opened my wings.   
I flew into the periwinkle sky, wind making my hair fly in my face. Fang coasted down to me.   
“Hey, you good?” He asked me.   
“I just- everything is different now.” I sighed.  
“I get it, but Percy said there’s an entire camp of kids like us” Fang’s black wing brushed against my tan one, and I turned slightly so that they were in sync.   
“You don’t get it, Fang.” Cold air whistled in my face.  
“What.” He said angrily, (or about as angry as someone who doesn’t show emotion at all can get.) “What am I not getting, Max, because I-”  
“Fang?” I stopped suddenly as I looked down. Then I saw it. An entire camp, right there, in the middle of a strawberry farm.   
“Flock!” I yelled. “Let’s go. Land over near the trees so that they don’t see the wings” We coasted to a stop on the soft grass. Annabeth was walking over to us, along with a kid dressed in all black.   
“Look Fang, it’s a mini-you.” I joked.   
“Welcome to Camp Half-Blood.” Annabeth said as we walked under the sign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GODLY PARENTS AND POWERS+NEW ONES  
> Max: Zeus/Aries- Can fly fast, control lightning and wind, breathe underwater.  
> Fang: Hades- Can summon ghosts, kill creatures of the underworld, sense when someone has died, cause shock waves, shadow travel, bend shadows, breathe underwater, fly.  
> Iggy: Aries/Hephaestus - See colors, good senses, strong, breathe underwater, fly.  
> Nudge: Aphrodite/Iris- Can charm-speak, and is magnetic (sometimes), breathe underwater, fly.  
> Angel: Poseidon/Apollo- Can breathe underwater, fly, read minds, talk to fish, control people, control water, change her form, and see the future.   
> Gazzy: Poseidon/Hecate- Can do magic, breathe underwater, fly, talk to fish, and control water.


End file.
